


A Soft Place to Land

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Technoblade isn’t the affectionate type but he knows his way around, Tommy and Ghostbur are only mentioned, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, title from Waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Phil is beginning to notice something blossoming between Techno and Dream. He doesn’t pry into it but he simply observes, thankful that Tommy is oblivious.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy - Relationship, Past Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 34
Kudos: 913





	A Soft Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don’t ship, I do what’s just canon and implied but COME ON YOU’RE GONNA SAY NO TO TECHNO?!

_ A dream needs believing  _

_ To taste the real thing, _

_ Like some stranger you recognize. _

Phil had no idea how it happened. Technoblade was a pure force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and in private he was calm and docile. But for some unknown reason to Phil, ever since the ill fated festival, Techno had gotten strangely close to Dream, strangely protective of him. And after they had returned from L’Manburg a week after, Techno always kept a close watch on the blonde.

He would notice the pinkette’s intense gaze towards Dream at dinner, and the soft quiet moments they shared after dinner on the couch, Dream sitting in between Techno’s legs and Techno combing his fingers gently through Dream’s growing blonde hair and braiding it.

The piglin hybrid was so soft for the admin it almost surprised Phil.  _ Almost _ . He knew Techno had it in him to be romantic, but he was more closed off than the average lover.

  
  


_ So pure, _

_ So pure, so electric. _

_ So sure, _

_ So sure, so connected. _

Phil never liked to jump into conclusions about his kids’ relationships. He knew Wilbur had been a long cost when he found out the little shit fucked a fish (Wilbur was a disaster child from the start), and Tommy was still a teenager, but Techno never seemed to have an interest in romance, so Phil never bothered trying to pry.

But he was surprised when he had peeked into Techno’s room one night to see the rose haired piglin hybrid cuddling with the blonde haired half-demon, both asleep. Phil noticed how Techno was practically on top of Dream, using his body in a very protective manner. He saw that Dream’s hands were clutching gently onto Techno’s shirt. 

Phil smiled at the sight of his emotionally constipated son and the blonde half-demon they’ve been caring for and protecting.

  
  


_ To those little believers inside _

_ May we all be so lucky. _

  
  


The acts of affection, Phil noticed, was not exclusive at night. Whenever Dream and Techno were outside with the dogs, Dream would shiver at a gust of wind, the snow hitting any exposed skin. Techno brought it upon himself to wrap his arms around the speedrunner, the latter giggling softly at the taller’s sudden choice.

Later during dinner, while Tommy kept blabbing on about something he discovered in the ruins of Logstedshire, Phil would glance at Techno and Dream, both had one hand under the table but their eyes fixed on their meals. Phil found it silly that these two young adults had to hide their hand holding from him (though Phil figures it’s more about the loud mouthed Tommy than it is about him).

After dinner, Phil was making the usual hot chocolate, Ghostbur hovering over him and talking about how they were going to get Friend back from L’Manburg. Tommy was playing one of the discs, the silence being filled by the soft music on the jukebox. Phil glanced out the kitchen and saw Techno once again with Dream between his legs, braiding his hair again. By now, Dream should’ve picked up how to braid hair from Techno after these many nights. 

(Phil would later learn that Dream did in fact picked up but he mostly wanted to feel Techno’s fingers in his hair. Techno knows that too and yet he still does it.)

  
  


_ But dreams are elusive _

_ The kind we’ve gotten used to is- _

Techno often found himself always close by to Dream. Ever since they’ve gotten together in secret (are they really together?), they’ve shared a lot of tender moments. 

It started when Techno had first braided Dream’s hair, when the other had dozed off and suddenly snapped back into a reality with a quiet and breathy gasp. Techno thought that Dream must’ve had that moment in between consciousness and unconsciousness where you suddenly spazz awake. But that night, he was surprised when a trembling Dream came into his room and asked to cuddle. Techno was taken aback at first, and he would’ve refused, if not for spotting the receding purple from Dream’s green eyes. He instead nodded soundlessly and moved his comforter aside for Dream to climb in. The piglin hybrid and half-demon laid their in awkward silence, before Dream moved to press his face against Techno’s chest. He explained everything; how during Techno braiding his hair, he had drifted off into the dark void of his mind with nothing but Nightmare taunting him over and over again. The piglin understood it now; Dream really needs a stable anchor.

And what better anchor than the Blood God.

  
  


_ Nothing I can feel _

_ Nothing I can hold _

_ Nothing I can have _

_ Nothing that I know. _

After that night, Techno never questioned Dream slipping into his bedroom and climbing into his bed. In fact, he stays awake for it some nights and his responses are almost always immediate.

Within Dream, the Dreamon growls at the warmth. It needed to break that warmth. Because if there was one thing that can defeat Dreamon’s:

_ It’s love _ .

And if its host ends up falling in love again, Nightmare would not be able to break it a third time.

  
  


_ Dreams come and they go. _

Dream was asleep in Techno’s arms when he was in the void again.

‘ _ Enjoying yourself Dreamling?’  _ He heard that venom-filled voice taunt him. Dream tensed and he searched for purple eyes. ‘ _ You really think this time would be successful? Don’t you remember what happened to George? How George demand that you say you hated him? And you were silent. You could’ve saved yourself, but you stayed silent. And silence can sometimes be deafening. And what about Fundy? That wedding? An utter disaster. He says that he hates your guts, that he doesn’t care if YOU think positive of him. _ ’ 

Dream shook his head. “No…. please stop.” He whimpered and covered his ears.

‘ _ What makes you think Techno won’t be the same? Technoblade, the Blood God, the one that shows no emotion. Do you think he has time for love? Especially love someone as disastrous as you. _ ’

The words stuck as Dream jolted awake.  _ Someone as disastrous as you _ . He sat up on Techno’s bed, grasping onto the comforter. He felt movement next to him and looked to see Techno stirring awake, crimson eyes meeting scared green.

  
  


_ But hold them and keep them _

_ And know that you need them _

“What’s wrong?” Techno asked, sitting up on the bed.

Dream looked away from the piglin hybrid and let out a shaky sigh. “I was just...thinking.” He muttered softly. The rose haired man was not buying into it, and he just stared. The speedrunner felt Techno’s eyes on him and he shuddered. “I hate when you do that.”

“It gets the answers out of you quicker.”

_ When your breaking point is all that _

_ You have _

  
  


“Nightmare came to me again…. started to remind me of my failed marriage and relationships. The ones I had with Fundy and George?” Dream explained with a heavy sigh. “And it said that I could never be truly loved. And sometimes I think it’s right. I’ve lost so many of my loved ones to it.”

Techno looked at Dream and hummed softly. “Well I’m not really one to determine what love is because love can sometimes be subjective-“ this earned him a whimper from Dream, “but I do know that you haven’t lost all of it. You still have Punz, Puffy, and Eret. Tommy’s warming up to you again. Ghostbur is… well he’s Ghostbur. Phil will see any broken child and adopt them off the bat. He cares for you. You don’t need the entire server.”

Dream realized that Techno had missed one other person. “And you?” He asked. “What about you?”

“I know I’m very subtle with my emotions but I’m fairly certain I made myself clear for you.” 

Dream looked at Techno, a bit confused before he suddenly felt Techno’s lips on his. That certainly wasn’t what he expected but it wasn’t unwanted. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss, his hands resting softly on Techno’s shoulder. The kiss was short and sweet but it got the message across. The pinkette pulled away after a few seconds.

Their silence filled the room, comforting and knowingly. They both silently agreed that they should go back to sleep, laying back down on the bed and cuddling just a bit closer to each other.

And if Nightmare was telling Dream that this would never work, Dream smashed the thought, ignored it altogether.

He would not let Nightmare win.

  
  


_ A dream is a soft place to land. _

_ May we all be so lucky. _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m noticing a pattern within the songs I choose (last one mentioned a never ending nightmare over a dream and this one is the comfort of dreams). So yeah I’m trying to look for more of these songs!


End file.
